Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the invention relate generally to a semiconductor designing technology, and more particularly, to a memory device for managing high usage frequency data and a memory system having the same.
Description of Related Art
Memory systems are being widely used as data storages of digital devices, such as computers, digital cameras, MP3 players, and smartphones. A memory system may include a memory device configured to store data and a memory controller configured to control the memory device. When a digital device is a host, the memory controller of the memory system may transfer various kinds of information including commands and data between the host and the memory device.
Recently, with the improvement of the portability of digital devices, data usage has also been gradually increasing. In response to such data increase, a memory system may include a plurality of memory devices. The memory devices may communicate with a memory controller through a channel. For example, a plurality of memory devices may be coupled to a single channel, and the memory system may include a plurality of channels.